runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan talk:Questers
center Welcome to the Questers thread! Welcome! Questers and all players. To leave a message click here. If you would like to join Questers post a form like this to here or the Runescape forums. And we will get back to you. -name -combat lvl -quest points -what you would like to achieve in the clan Congratulations on 99 strength Badboy4eva21! On July the 31st, 2009 at one of our captains badboy4eva21 achieved 99 strength. Congratulations to him! Here are some images of the party- http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab83/chaoslexus/Questers/th_99str1.png http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab83/chaoslexus/Questers/th_99str2.png http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab83/chaoslexus/Questers/th_99str3.png http://i852.photobucket.com/albums/ab83/chaoslexus/Questers/th_99str4.png Halloween Party On the 31st of October, 12:00 GMT we will be having a halloween party and costume competition. The party will be at Badboy4eva21's house and the costume competition will be held there too. The winner will be announced shortly after the competition. The costume you enter in the competition cannot cost more than 3m altogether. The winner will win their max trade limit in cash and an item lent to them for 12-24 hrs free. The items going up for lending are: Dragon hatchet (24hrs), Abyssal whip (24hrs) and Berserker ring (12hrs). The votes will be cast secretly and everyone at the party can vote. All the people will go into an upstairs room. One person will stand at the bottom of the stairs. The all the people will come down one by one to the person and tell him yes or no. You get to vote yes or no for each person, the person with the most yeses wins. If we have a tie then we will work out some form of competition between the two. OUTCOME: The event was a sucess and about 8 members came with is about 1/3 of our clan. Mat0ownage won the competition. He was dressed as Rambo and chose to borrow the beresker ring. Congratulations on 99 cooking to Samuel44100 Samuel4410 recently achieved 99 cooking congratulations to him! The Temple At Senntisten Items Needed: Runes for some telegrab casts. Anti dragon shield Spade Food armour and weapons Recommended Items: A weapon with the crush attack style Prayer Potion Starting Off To begin the quest speak to Ali The Wise in northern Nardah. Ali will tell you to go and speak to his friend, Dr. Nabanik at the digsite. Ask ali how to get to the digsite for a digsite pendant (5). Dr. Nabanik can be found at the entrance to the Digsite Exam Entre. He will be reveal himself to you as Azzandra in human form. He then asks you to persuade the the Head Archaeologist to allow him to restore the temple you discovered in The Digsite quest. After persuading him to give him permission go back to Dr. Nabanik (Now called Azzandra) with the certificate he gives you. Azzandra will then tell you to meet him in the temple. He will give you a rope for the winch needed used to access it. Use the rope on the winch in the Digsite, just north of the Exam Centre and then operate it to acess the temple. Once inside, talk to Azzandra and ask him if theres anything you can do to help. He will tell you to go and retrieve two artifacts for him, the Frostenhorn and the Barrows Icon. Barrows Icon To obtain the Barrows Item you will need to go to the Barrows minigame and kill all of the brothers, then loot the chest. You will receive a barrows icon. Frostenhorn Azzandra will give a backpack, which belonged to the last person who he sent to retrieve it. As soon as you click on the backpack it will crumble away and leave you with a note and a heat orb. Now you must go to the Frozen Fortress and retrieve the Frosternhorn. You should now bring the best dragonhide armour you can wear, a crush weapon, telegrab runes, an anti dragon shield, and lots of food. The Frozen Fort is located just west of the ice plateau in level 50+ Wilderness so the best way to get there would be to use the ancient or lunar spells to teleport directly there. Another way to get there would be to use the lever west of Arduogne castle to teleport east of mage arena then run the distance. Bring a Slash weapon! Once you arrive at the gates make sure you have your anti dragon shield equipped. Use the heat orb on the pedestal next to the gate, squeeze past the ice block. Now run past the iron dragons into the fortress. Once inside climb up the stairs and walk west along the walls to the next flight of stairs which you must go down. Scale the wall near the bottom of the stairs and walk anticlockwise along the walls till you find another gap in the stone railing. Jump down and enter the nearby trapdoor. You will now find yourself in a frozen dungeon which you will need to work your way through to reach the ultimate goal of killing the ice daemon (lvl 177) for the frostenhorn. Run into the room east of you. Now loot the crates for a hammer and take the heat orb from the pedestal and run west into the first room. Use the heat orb on the pedestal in this room. This will spawn a waterfiend (lvl 115) which will attck you. Ignore it and go into the room west of you and cast telegrab on the pedestal in the first room. Use the heat orb you get on the pedestal in the room you are in to melt the ice covering a trapdoor. Go down the trapdoor. You will find yourself in a room with 1 pedestal. Go south into the next room, loot the crates for plenty of law and air runes and take the heat orb on the floor. Go north to the last room and use the heat orb on the pedestal. Run east till you come to a room with a pedestal. Take the heat orb to get an imperfect heat orb. Now leave the dungeon and return to the fallen pedestal you passed earlier in the quest. It can be found on the north east corner of the fort. Be sure to take all the heat orbs from their pedestals on the way back. Use the imperfect heat orb on the fallen half of the pedestal and push the the fallen part to see it roll into the hole in the snow at the centre of the fort. Once back in the dungeon use one of your orbs on the pedestal in the first room to access the west room, go in and cast telegrab on the pedestal in the first room. Then use the orb on the pedestal in the west room (the room you are in) to acess the ladder, go down. Now use your remaining orb on the pedestal and run along the east tunnel and keep going until you find another pedestal with an orb. Take the orb and go back along the tunnel until you come to a pipe protruding out of the wall opposite a room with a pedestal and a ladder. Use the your orb on the pipe and then use the hammer on the pipe. The room will now be accessible. Now run west and along the tunnels until you come to that room. Go down the trapdoor. You will now have to kill the level 177 ice daemon for the frosternhorn. It is highly recommended you use a crush or stab weapon with protect from magic activated or you will take lots of damage. Once you have killed him, pick up the frosternhorn and teleport out. Finishing Return to Azzandra with the two items. He still has one more favor to ask of you. Go back up the winch and talk to the assassin from Devious Minds and While Guthix Sleeps. He will give you an artifact. Take this back to Azznadra and a long cut scene will commence. In the cut scene Azzandra will reistablish contact with Zaros and you will see its amusing effects. After the cutscene you will have completed the quest! Congratulations! Rewards: *Ancient Curses *2 quest points *10k prayer xp *2 lamps giving 20k xp in any any combat skill *A lamp giving 23k xp in any skill *Access to Senntistens alter which gives a 9+ prayer boost. Thanks to Dark Bat54 for helping me write this guide! This Clan is Dead Clan is closed. Information on Wikia is outdated. Link to recruitment thread no longer exists. Confirmed close in game. The.draziw 19:12, August 15, 2011 (UTC)